Forever And Always
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A tale of love that transcends all eternity. Silver Millennium/PGSM


**Disclaimer** - No, I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon/PGSM. They are owned by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi.

**

* * *

**

~Forever And Always~

* * *

"Minako! Minako! Come on baby, stay with me now," Rei pleaded desperately, as she held the dark-haired Senshi leader in her arms.

The battle for the Moon Kingdom continued to rage around them, but all of Rei's attention was focused on the woman who lay dying in her arms from a gut wound, that was pouring her life's blood out onto the ground beneath her.

Minako coughed and spatters of blood stained the front of Rei's fuku, but the dark-haired Martian didn't give a damn about that. She just wanted the woman that she loved more than life itself, and whom she had sworn to protect, to live.

She had failed in her mission to protect her. Miserably.

"Mina..." Rei whispered softly in a heart-broken voice. "Come on love, open your eyes one more time for me...please," Rei softly beseeched the fatally-injured woman, while gently wiping away the stray flecks of blood from her lips.

Minako groaned softly in pain as her eyelashes slowly fluttered open, revealing a slightly-blurry vision of the woman she had willingly given her heart and soul to.

"Rei..." Minako whispered out with a small ghost of a smile, as she shakily raised her hand. Rei immediately clutched Minako's hand in her firmer grip, and gently raised Mina's hand to her lips to softly brush a kiss across the back of her hand.

"I'm here, love. And I'll _never_ let you out of my sight again," Rei promised with solid conviction, as she pressed Minako closer against her chest.

Mina smiled softly and sadly, and slowly moved their joined hands to Rei's cheek, where she very gently stroked both of their hands down Rei's tear-stained cheek.

"You're crying. I thought Martians never cried," Minako said with a shaky, lightly-teasing smile.

"Baka," Rei replied gruffly, as she stared down deeply into the eyes of her heart's one and only true love. "Just you wait and see, when we're reincarnated I'm going to make sure to tickle you until _you_ cry."

Minako's breathing began to get more and more shallow, but she made sure to keep her quickly-fading gaze locked firmly on Rei's darkly-intense eyes.

"Is that...is that...a promise? Did you...did you see that...in the sacred...fire?" Minako asked with a weak smile, as it became harder for her to speak as each word cost her a precious breath of life-sustaining air.

Rei gave a watery, crooked smile as she leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart. "Yes love. And I saw myself winning the pillow fight we'll have right after."

"Li...liar...I...I _always_ win," Minako weakly whispered as her eyes slid slowly shut. "I...I love you...my sweet Martian. In...this life...the next...and always through eternity."

Rei swallowed the hot ball of burning tears at the back of her throat, as she leaned down and gave Minako the deepest, sweetest, most soul-searing kiss she'd ever given her.

Minako gasped softly as she returned the kiss, and then breathed out a sigh of pure contentment as Rei pulled slightly back.

"Forever and Always, my Reiko," Minako breathed on her last breath.

"Forever and Always, my Mina," Rei tearfully responded as the love of her life died in her arms.

The cry of anguish and soul-deep pain that Rei let out was soon silenced as the world and Moon around her collapsed, as Serenity unleashed her full powers against the forces of darkness surrounding them.

**

* * *

**

_~A small lifetime later~_

* * *

"Rei! Put down that pillow right now! I order you," Minako laughed as she tried to fend off the soft blows of the pillow to her head.

"Not a chance! And once I'm done beating you into submission, I'm going to tickle you like you've never been tickled before!" Rei crowed as she continued to chase the petite singer all around her room.

Minako laughed and flopped onto Rei's bed, and snuggled back against the pillows still on the unkempt bed.

"Oh will you now," Minako replied in a soft sultry voice, as she gave Rei a _come-hither_ look.

Rei gulped slightly at the look, before she quickly tossed the pillow aside and jumped onto the bed, causing the smaller woman to squeak loudly as she was briefly bounced into the air.

"Rei-mph-hmm" Minako's admonition was swiftly cut off as Rei pressed her lips against the woman now pinned beneath her. Minako breathed out a soft sigh of contentment, as she lightly twined her arms around Rei's neck, lightly playing with the soft fine hairs at the base of Rei's neck.

Rei shivered lightly at Minako's touch, and pressed down a bit more against the woman beneath her.

"Mina...will you continue to be with me...forever?" Rei asked, as she pulled back slightly to stare into Minako's caramel-coloured eyes.

Mina smiled tenderly back up at the fire-senshi, and gently stroked her fingers across the angled planes of Rei's face.

"I remember promising you the same thing a small lifetime ago. And I will continue to love you, my Reiko...forever and always."

Rei gave a happy, slightly-crooked grin and with a satisfied nod, leaned down to continue kissing her partner with all the love and passion she had for her.

Minako let out a small sound of approval and the two senshi continued to move, press, and delve into each other for the rest of the night.

And forever and always.

* * *

_**~Fin~

* * *

**_

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this fic ^^

Please let me know what you all thought of it =3_**  
**_


End file.
